


The 7 ways

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: There are 7 words for love in Greek. The F1 drivers form good examples for each of them.(Or: 7 different pairings, 7 different drabbles, 7 different ways they love each other





	1. Eros: Love of the body (Kevin/Nico)

**Author's Note:**

> Background info: in this verse, you get Marks for everyone you love; be it friends, family or lovers.

_Eros is defined as divine beauty or lust. Eros is mainly based on sexual attraction and it is where the term “erotica” came from. ___

~~~~

__"Hello babe.” Nico purred as Kevin came in. Kevin smiled, fluttering his lashes, and quickly got undressed until his boxers. He crawled onto the bed, Nico already sprawled over the covers there and rolled onto the German, leaning teasingly close._ _

__“Hey” Kevin greetee softly. Nico grinned and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Kevin sighed and pulled away so his fingers over Nico’s chest, following the trail with his lips. The German hummed, fingers curling in Kevin’s hair to tilt the Dane’s hair back. Kevin groaned as Nico brought their lips together, kissing him eagerly as he held the smaller man close to his chest._ _

__“You’re so beautiful.” Nico purred, switching them over so he was on top now. Kevin hummed and tilted his head back so Nico could mouth at his throat._ _

__“The things you do to me…” he answered breathlessly. Nico smiled, nudging their noses together before moving his attention to Kevin’s right side, to the soft lined Mark just over his ribs, the one that Matched the one on the back of Nico’s shoulder. Kevin let out a soft noise; his back arching of the back as he tried to press even closer to the German._ _

__“Nico…” he sighed._ _

__“Yes Kevin?” Nico answered teasingly, leaning on his elbows to just stay out of reach of Kevin. Kevin pouted at him, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Nico sighed, smiling softly as he leaned down, kissing and licking at the angel tattooed on Kevin’s chest. Kevin groaned when Nico ignored his nipples, coming teasingly close to them but never touching._ _

__“Ugh you can be the worst sometimes.” Kevin complained, pulling at Nico’s hair. Nico chuckled and rolled off him, laying on his back next to him._ _

__“You’re so needy, babe.” he purred as Kevin pressed into his side, nails slowly dragging over Nico’s chest. The Dane leant up to kiss Nico._ _

__“You make me needy, looking like this.” he sighed. He teasingly kissed the corner of Nico’s mouth, eyes trailing over the German’s strong jawline, taking in the German’s looks. Nico’s lips twitched into a smile under his touch, the German chasing the Dane’s lips with his until Kevin gave in to another passionate kiss._ _

__When they parted they were both breathless, nuzzling close and letting their hands wander.Nico placed his hand over Kevin’s ribs again, by now he would be able to find the exact location of the Mark blindly. Kevin chuckled, arm wrapping around Nico to wiggle his fingers under Nico’s shoulders, pressing against the Mark there too. Nico smiled._ _

__“I’m so glad it’s you.” he purred, nuzzling Kevin’s cheek. “I can’t stop looking at you, you’re perfect.” he added with a soft kiss to Kevin’s temple. Kevin winked._ _

__“You’re not so bad yourself either.” he answered. Nico rolled his eyes but drew Kevin on top of him, the Dane letting out a surprised squeak._ _

__“Love you.” Nico whispered, kissing Kevin’s forehead. Kevin sighed shakily, resting his head on Nico’s chest, over the man’s heart._ _

__“I love you too.”_ _


	2. Philia: love of the mind (Charles & Pierre)

_Philia represents the sincere and platonic love. The kind of love you have for your brother or a really good friend. It was more valuable and more cherished than Eros. ___

__~~~~_ _

__“Pierre!” Charles giggled, throwing his arms around the Frenchman and kissing his cheek. Pierre hugged back, lifting Charles off the floor a little. Setting the Monégasque down, he still didn’t let go of him, and Charles didn’t mind, closing his eyes and relaxing as Pierre rubbed his back._ _

__“Missed you.” Pierre whispered._ _

__“Missed you too.” Charles answered, fingers curling into Pierre’s sweater. Pierre smiled against his shoulder before pulling away._ _

__“Let’s go back inside, the food was delivered just before you arrived and we don’t want the burger to get cold.” he chuckled, pulling Charles into his apartment. The food was already on the coffee table and Charles instantly made himself comfortable on Pierre’s sofa, sighing at the familiarity of it all. Pierre sat down next to him and handed him a greasy looking burger, the same one they always ordered when it was just the two of them like this_ _

__“Missed this.” Charles muttered. “Been so long I was convinced the Mark was fading.” he tried to sound joking but it was clear Pierre wasn’t buying it.The Frenchman dropped his burger on his plate and placed it on the table, turning to Charles._ _

__“Come here…” he mumbled, holding out his arms again. Charles snuggled against him, reaching for Pierre’s left hand and turning it over. He seemed relieved when he saw the dark Mark still on Pierre’s wrist, stark against his pale skin. Pierre smiled at him._ _

__“It won’t ever go away, I promise you that.” he whispered. He reached over to push the collar of Charles’s shirt aside a little, brushing his thumb over the Mark over Charles’s collarbone. Charles’s bottom lip wobbled a little, and he quickly hid his face in the crook of Pierre’s neck._ _

__“Even with all the F1 bullshit?” he mumbled. Pierre tightened his hold._ _

__“No race incident can change this. You are like a brother to me.” Pierre admitted. He felt Charles smile against his neck._ _

__“Same for me, my mamá always says i have three brothers instead of 2.” he chuckled. Pierre kissed his cheek._ _

__“Bet I’m the most annoying one though.” he chuckled. Charles hummed._ _

__“Arthur can be pretty close to stealing your crown sometimes.” he mused. Pierre rolled his eyes and shoved Charles’s shoulder a little._ _

__“Idiot.” He chuckled. Charles pouted at him, before breaking out in a fit of giggles as Pierre’s finger dug into his side. He fell backwards onto the couch to try and get away from Pierre’s hands, the Frenchman on the sofa next to him. Charles smiled and threw his arm over Pierre’s chest, cuddling close._ _

__“Love you, Pear.” He whispered Pierre kissed his temple._ _

__“Love you too Charles."_ _


	3. Storge: Love of the child (Fernando, Jenson & Stoffel)

_Storge is the love parents naturally feel for their children. It’s based on natural feelings and effortless love. Storge is the love that knows forgiveness, acceptance and sacrifice. It is the one that makes you feel secure, comfortable and safe. ___

__~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Stoffel felt wobbly with exhaustion and giddiness as he walked back to his hotel room. A podium in LeMans was a dream, and he had made it reality. He somehow made it up to his room, even though he couldn’t even remember getting into the elevator. As he stumbled into his hallway, he was surprised to see people already waiting at his door._ _

__“Jenson! Nando!” he giggled almost incoherently. Fernando held out his arms and smiled when the Belgian fell into them, cuddling close to him. Jenson meanwhile fumbled the keycard out of Stoffel’s pocket and opened the door, ushering everyone inside._ _

__“So proud of you, cariño.” Nando whispered, kissing Stoffel’s cheek and holding him close as Stoffel lost his balance a little._ _

__“Tired…” Stoffel muttered. Nando smiled._ _

__“Me too.” He added. Jenson walked over too, smiling as Fernando deposited Stoffel into his arms. Stoff instantly hid his face in Jenson’s neck._ _

__“Missed you.” He slurred as Jenson gently moved him over to the bed._ _

__“Missed you too sweetie, now lay down.” He urged softly. Stoffel flopped onto the bed in a heap, a wide grin still on his face. Fernando laid down next to him, letting Stoffel cuddle into his side as they both yawned. Jenson chuckled at the sight before moving over to turn on the tv and gathering some water bottles from the mini fridge. Fernando suddenly gasped, and it was enough to startle Jenson into rushing back._ _

__“Jense, look…” Fernando whispered, a soft smile on his face as he rubbed his finger over something on Stoffel’s wrist. Jenson sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Stoffel’s hand, turning it over. His eyes widened, before he looked up at Fernando. Fernando was beaming, patting Stoffel’s hair as the younger man was sleeping soundly. He shifted to pull the sleeve of his shirt up a little._ _

__“Stoff, honey.” he whispered. Stoff hummed, his eyes fluttering open._ _

__“What?” he mumbled. Nando wordlessly pointed at the Mark on his own bicep. Stoffel blinked, glancing between Nando’s Mark and the one on his own wrist._ _

__“Jenson has it too.” Fernando whispered. Jenson was smiling shakily, but then showed the mark on his collarbone. Stoffel was quiet for a moment, seeming unsure what to do, but then he grinned._ _

__“Are really a family.” he muttered, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. Jenson pressed a kiss to the top of his head._ _

__“Yeah we are.” he whispered, while Fernando sniffled and pulled Stoffel into a rib-breaking hug. Stoffel let out a squeak, but eventually just hugged back with a content smile. Jenson chuckled and rubbed the Belgian’s back, smiling at Fernando over the Belgian’s head._ _

__He remembered how confused Fernando and him had been when they found another matching Mark on their skin, their other matching Marks having been there for over 10 years. But this explained it, and Jenson’s couldn’t be happier this meant their little waffle cared and trusted them enough for the Mark to appear._ _

__“Love you both.” Stoffel mumbled, before letting out a rather loud snore. Fernando sniffled a little, pressing a kiss to Stoffel’s forehead._ _

__“We love you too, honey.” he whispered. Jenson nodded in agreement, hugging Stoff, and Nando, a little closer._ _

__“And we are so, so proud of you, sweetheart.”_ _


	4. Pragma: Longstanding Love (Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen)

_The everlasting love between a longterm couple which develops over a long period of time. Pragma was the highest form of love; the true commitment that comes from understanding, compromise and tolerance. It is pragmatic this is why it is referred to as “standing in love” rather than “falling in love” because it grows over time and requires profound understanding between lovers who have been together for many years. ___

__

__When Seb came back to the hotel room, Kimi was already fast asleep on the large bed. The Finn was resting on his stomach, one arm curled under his head as pillow. He was shirtless, and Seb smiled as he caught sight of the Mark on Kimi’s shoulderblade._ _

__Sebastian quietly went into the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush his teeth. He undressed until his boxers before carefully crawling in under the covers. Kimi only stirred briefly before snuggling closer to his pillow. Seb chuckled, by now used to the Finn sleeping through everything, and carefully slotted himself against Kimi’s back. With one arm slung over Kimi’s bare waist, and his face pressed against the back of his shoulder, Seb felt at ease._ _

__“I love you.” Seb whispered, pressing a kiss to the dark, swirly Mark. He didn’t say those words out loud very often any more, neither of them did. It didn’t matter very much, they both knew the other loved them and they showed it rather than said it. Kimi stirred under his touch, and sleepily turned around._ _

__“Are you okay?” He asked hoarsely, nuzzling their noses together. Seb chuckled._ _

__“I am.” He answered, brushing his thumb on the creases next to Kimi’s eyes. “I just figured it was time to say it… out loud.” He added. Kimi smiled softly, kissing Seb’s finger tips._ _

__“I love you too. I thought you knew.” He whispered. Seb smiled, cuddling close._ _

__“Of course I know.” He answered. Kimi cuddled him back, staying silent. He pressed a kiss to Seb’s forehead, before moving down until he was at eye level with Seb’s hip. He traced his fingers and then his lips over the swirly Mark on Seb’s hip bone._ _

__“Do you remember when we found the Marks? All those years ago.” He muttered. Sebastian smiled, tangling his fingers in Kimi’s short hair._ _

__“I was so happy…” he answered. Kimi pulled him into a kiss, sighing against his lips._ _

__“Don’t think that because I don’t tell you as often, I love you any less. If only, I love you more now.” Kimi told him, his arms curling around Seb’s torso to hold him close. Sebastian sighed and held him equally tight._ _

__“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” he whispered against the crook of Kimi’s neck. “You make me feel safe.” He added. He felt Kimi smile. Kimi shifted to look Seb in the eye, just taking comfort in his presence._ _

__“I got Charles’s Mark today.” Seb said suddenly. “He was all flustered about it, said it was proof of how much I was babying him.” The German chuckled. Kimi looked at Seb’s wrist as Sebastian showed him the light outline on the skin of his forearm._ _

__“It’s not nearly as vibrant as ours.” Seb remarked. Kimi hummed._ _

__“None of my Marks have been as vibrant as ours.” He said. “It grew more vibrant throughout the years.” Seb wrinkled up his nose teasingly._ _

__“And we’ve had a lot of years together so far, haven’t we?” He grinned. Kimi rolled his eyes._ _

__“Just get ready, we have many more years to go.”_ _


	5. Ludus: Playful Love (Carlos/Lando)

_Ludus is the flirtatious and teasing kind of love, the love mostly accompanied by dancing or laughter. It’s the child-like and fun kind of love. If you think about it; this generation loves Ludus more than anything else. ___

__Lando laughed as Carlos ran after him over the wide open lawns of Lando's childhood home. The Spaniard, with bits of whipped cream in his hair and on his face, was cursing loudly, but there was also a soft, tender smile on his lips._ _

__"I hate you." Carlos called solemnly, before finally reaching Lando and tackling him to the floor. Lando yelped and landed face first into the grass, groaning in pain._ _

__"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Carlos asked, helping Lando sit up. Lando wiped the mud and grass off his clothes._ _

__"I'm severely hurt." He pouted. Carlos rolled his eyes._ _

__"I better kiss it better then." He purred, pressing a kiss to Lando's forehead._ _

__"You missed." Lando whispered, pressing his lips over Carlos's in a firm kiss._ _

__Everything was still so new, so exciting, and both men were getting more and more addicted to being close to one another. Lando pulled away and contentedly curled into Carlos's hold, his head resting on Carlos's shoulder._ _

__"I love you." He muttered hesitantly, tugging the collar of Carlos's heavy sweater aside to reveal the swirled Mark in the man's neck. Carlos let out a shuddering sigh._ _

__"I love you too, mi vida, so much." Carlos answered, fingers clenching around Lando's hip, where the Brit's Mark was._ _

__They stayed cuddled together in silence for a moment, before Lando started to smirk lightly, and promptly leaned in to lick Carlos's cheek. Carlos let out a disgusted noise, pushing Lando off his lap._ _

__"You're such a weirdo!" He groaned, while Lando giggled childishly and scrambled back onto his feet._ _

__"I would apologize, but you have to catch me first." Lando said, before yet again starting to run. And it didn't take long for Carlos to scramble after him._ _

__Later, when they were laying together in Lando's old bedroom, Carlos turned to look at Lando, brushing his fingers over his cheek._ _

__"Stay with me? Forever?" He whispered, eyes drooping with exhaustion. Lando giggled softly._ _

__"You mean like forever forever?" He answered teasingly. Carlos stilled, before groaning loudly._ _

__"That's it. You're sleeping on the floor." Carlos huffed, pushing Lando to the edge of the bed. Lando squeaked and grabbed onto Carlos with flailing limbs.._ _

__"Have mercy! Please Carlos!" Lando whined dramatically. Carlos chuckled but pulled him safely back onto the bed, and into his arms._ _

__"You're silly." He told Lando, before pressing a kiss to his lips._ _

__"You love me for it." He said. Carlos pretended to think it through, until Lando started to pout even more._ _

__"Yes I love you. " Carlos whispered. "My silly Lando." He purred, pressing a kiss to Lando's cheek. The small Brit sighed contently, making himself comfortable against Carlos's side._ _

__"I love you too."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
